Invisible
by HappyOwl
Summary: Half Blood Academy's students have tons of secrets. Every one has a dark past, unspeakable things. But it's hard to hide, especially when a blog pops out and start to unravel your darkest side.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO series nor characters, it all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**This is my new story, maybe you'll think I based it on Gossip Girl, but the truth is that I never saw that series, so if there is any coincidence or something, I want to clear up it was… a coincidence. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Invisible**

**Part One: The Welcoming**

_Chapter One: New School_

Annabeth Chase looked impetuous at the building standing in front of her. The white walls were covered under flags, posters and banners, some of them saying lame phrases to cheer the students up, which was quite impossible since it was first day of school. The flowers, trees and shrubbery adorned the windows and front path. The sun shone above in the sky, illuminating the entrance and inside the school.

It was a huge structure, highlighting from all the others New York's grey buildings. Annabeth analyzed it, her architect alarms on, her eyes pointing out every flaw and what was okay.

Students, parents and probably some teachers made groups and talked, catching up in their vacations. Cars entered and exited the parking lot at the one side. Yells, whispers and squeaks buzzed in Annabeth's ears, giving her a irritating headache.

She felt her father's hand in her shoulder, gently pushing her towards the main doors of Half-Blood Academy. Despite her keen to get in and start a new year of new acknowledge, there was a weird feeling in her stomach and chest that made her want to run away as fast as possible of the place, and it grew up as she approached the doors, her father, Frederick Chase, following her closely.

Frederick pushed the wooden doors. Inside, the white porcelain floor was so polished to the point it shined brightly and made it easier to trip over. There was an intense smell of lavender, mixed with lilies'. The white neon lights made Annabeth blink a couple of times until she acclimated with it and could look freely. The big hall was surprisingly empty, with only one secretary behind the black counter.

It was sophisticated, modern and new, all Annabeth could whish for a proper school, but something wasn't right. She felt it deep in her bones. She didn't belong there.

"Dad…" she murmured, decided to share her worried with him, but she stooped herself. It would make her look like a stupid.

"Yes, honey?" Frederick asked, his brown eyes fixed on his daughter, searching for any sign that could mean _trouble_. He gave her a false encouraging smile, feeling miserable.

Annabeth took a deep breath, but exhaled. A thought throbbed in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away, not wanting to make her headache bigger. "Nothing," she finally said, avoiding her father's intense gaze.

They approached the counter, where a beautiful redhead lady worked on a computer. The young woman's hair was tied up in a tedious bun. Her brown eyes hided behind cute glasses over her nose. Her freckled face had a bit of make-up, and her mouth was blood red. She wore a translucent white shirt, with the top buttons opened, and a black skirt up her skinny waist.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Fredrick cleared his throat, his eyes avoiding the lady's chest. "Yes. My daughter, Annabeth, is new and…"

The lady lifted her eyes. Over her chest, in the right side, she had a nameplate, which said _Kinzie_. "Annabeth Chase? The new senior student?" she asked.

Annabeth frowned, wondering how she knew that, but, considering she was the secretary, Annabeth admitted it was her job. "Yes, it's me."

Kinzie left the computer and searched under a stack of papers, her fingers passing trough the huge maze. Seconds later, she found it, two white papers with little words. She handed it to Annabeth, a strained smile in her lips. Kinzie was wide aware of the 'troublemaker' aura around the seventeen years old girl.

"Here it is," Kinzie said. "Your own schedule and the school's rules."

Annabeth took it and eyed it, before smiling at Kinzie. "Thank you," she said.

Some students started to enter the hall, the silent turning into a mix of different sounds. Annabeth accommodated her bag in her shoulder, her grey eyes flying around the room. She already knew it would be another boring year of being alone. The thought that it was the last one keep her going forwards, boosting her to give her best try. She couldn't fail again, right?

"I think I should get going," her father said, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled, a little awkward. She noticed the cautious, feared and disappointed look in her father's brown eyes. He was thinking she would mess everything up once again, and maybe he was right. "Bye,"

"Goodbye," her father nodded, and then, left without any hesitation or hug or looking back, which didn't help to Annabeth's esteem at all.

Annabeth checked her schedule as more students came in trough the doors. Her first class was Biology, and it didn't make her feel especially better. She always failed in that subject.

Putting a curl behind her ear, Annabeth tried to make her way trough her class, following the little map Kinzie gave her among the rules and schedule. But she wasn't the best following maps and the academy was pretty big. All the hallways were the same: white walls covered under banners, ceramic floor, doors here and there and benches every five classrooms. Annabeth thanked she still have ten minutes left, but she highly doubted she would find the right door before it.

Even if she had been the new since she was twelve, Annabeth still was too shy to ask someone for help. She never was the first one to start a talk, and nobody ever looked at her, less get interested on her enough to speak at her. But she preferred it that way: being alone, watching from the corner. Even if someone dared to talk with her, she never knew what to answer or how to keep the person in the conversation. No-one talked to her twice.

Her father knew it. The principal called him to talk about her, how lonely she was. But Frederick didn't care enough, he didn't encouraged her or something, he only limited himself to shook his head, look disappointed and silently blame Annabeth for all his misfortunes. But he didn't hit her or nothing –he just ignored her.

Lost in her thoughts, Annabeth accidentally collided with someone's shoulder. She pursed her lips in shock, waiting for the boy to turn around and blame her and tell her not-so-pretty things.

But things didn't go like that.

The tall boy turned around, his sea-green eyes opened a little, maybe surprised too. His jet black hair was dishevelled to one side, like if he's been walking on the beach. His skin was tanned, and a bit of muscles was shown in his arms. One of them was settled around a quite short, pretty girl. She had frizzy, curly red hair that fell down until her waist. She had pretty big green eyes, freckles all over her face and bare body. Her nose was small and pointy.

"Umm," Annabeth stammered, licking her lips and shifting her gaze between the obvious couple. "Sorry," she said at last.

The boy smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth (Annabeth envied it immediately, since her grinders were messy, tough her front teeth was okay).

"It's okay," he said.

Annabeth pursed her lips again and lowered her head, too shy to talk, but ready to walk away. But when she was about to, the girl spoke.

"Are you new?" she asked. The girl narrowed her eyes, just at bit, but Annabeth saw it. The boy looked at her up and down.

"Mm… yes." Annabeth answered, turning to go, but the couple cut her off once again.

"Oh, that's weird." It was the boy. "Nobody enters in the senior year,"

Annabeth frowned at him. "How do you know I'm a senior?" Her voice, sounding demanding and confident, surprised her. She didn't know if it was the boy's gaze –mocking, troubling, funny- or that the girl still narrowed her green eyes.

The boy shrugged, waving it off, as if it was a matter of fact. "Guessed it,"

"Oh," Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows, but the boy's lopsided grin remained there.

"I'm Rachel Dare," the redhead girl said suddenly, now smiling, but her eyes inspected Annabeth. "And he's Percy Jackson, my _boyfriend_." Rachel pointed at him, making emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said.

Percy saw the map on her hand and then looked into her eyes, trying to hold back his laughter. "Are you lost?" he asked.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I'm fine," she said harshly, but Percy didn't seem to take it, because he kept grinning, wider now.

"Sure," he mumbled, loud enough for Annabeth to hear. She opened her mouth to protest, but Rachel cut her off.

"Which subject do you have now?" she asked, now using a friendlier tone, but Annabeth couldn't difference if it was forced or natural, so she decided to play nice.

"Biology," she said, resisting the urge to grimace.

"Great," Rachel smiled. "We too, so you can come with us if you want,"

Annabeth opened her mouth _again_ to protest –she planned on following them from a far distance so she wouldn't get lost- but Rachel interrupted her _again_.

"I insist," Rachel smiled again. "We can know each other better," she said.

The back of Annabeth's mind burned, telling her it was a really bad idea, but she pushed it back with her headache and nodded. What could go wrong? Maybe, just maybe, she could have at least one friend, or person to talk to.

So, the three started to walk down the aisle, Percy, on one side, saying hello and waving at some other boys, Rachel –now with a hand around Percy's torso- talking to Annabeth and she thinking how it was possible.

"So, you're from New York?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "From San Francisco, but I moved here some years ago." She told Rachel. "What about you?"

"Brooklyn," Rachel answered. "All my life until two years ago,"

"How many years have you been in this academy?" Annabeth asked, but secretly slapped herself for such an idiot question.

But Rachel chuckled. "Since junior year," she said. "But I'm curious… why did you change school this year?"

Annabeth looked at her sneakers, unable to tell the truth. "Because… my old school closed and…" she let her voice fade away, hoping Rachel would take the hint and change the subject.

She didn't. "Oh, that's sad. But why didn't you go to a school with another friend of yours?"

Annabeth shrugged, trying to look casual and nonchalant. "My father," she lied. "He… y'know, he wanted the best for me and all that stuff," Of course, her father didn't care about her education; he just inscribed her in the first school he found.

"Oh," Rachel nodded, understanding. "My father says the same all the time. He wanted me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy, but seriously, can you see me in that fancy school?" Rachel pointed at her own clothes, and Annabeth had to admit she didn't.

Rachel had a blue tank top, doodled jeans and an old pair of white sneakers painted with Sharpies. Rachel looked comfortable; the style of girl Annabeth would look up to.

Rachel chuckled at Annabeth's gaze. "Of course not," she said. "But, tell me about you, anything interesting I _should _know?"

Annabeth acted like she thought, but her life was so boring that it wasn't worth to tell. Besides her most hided secret, of course. But she couldn't tell Rachel it, or anyone. It was too dangerous.

"Nah," she told Rachel, waving it off.

"I'm pretty sure there _is_ something," Rachel commented, trying to sound casual, but Annabeth shivered. There was something in her voice that turned all her alarms on, but she thought it was her imagination when she saw Rachel smiling friendly at her.

"Well, I love reading books," Annabeth said, making it sound more like a question instead.

Rachel laughed, and said: "Really? Me too!" And they both went on in a conversation about different books and authors as they crossed the door of the Biology classroom, unaware of the pair of the sea-green eyes looking at them, smiling.

When the bell rang, Annabeth sat in one of the back desks. Rachel stayed in the front, and Percy sat behind her.

Annabeth looked around, to all the classmates, but she didn't know anyone there, as she suspected. Next to her, a pale girl with spiky black hair sat, looking absently at the blackboard, with the earphones on. In front of Annabeth, a brown-haired girl drew on a notebook, wearing a loose hoodie. On the other side, a boy with a serious case of acne and a green, red and yellow hat over curly caramel hair sat unquiet, biting his nails furiously.

The teacher came in, an old woman with grey hair tied up in a ponytail. Her black eyes showed a strict look, despite being around seventy. She presented herself as Mrs. Garraway, and she started the class.

As usual, Annabeth didn't pay attention. Her fingers tapped against the wooden surface of her desk, her eyes flew between the clock and the ceiling, the brown hair of the girl in front of her and her blank paper and her foot tapped rhythmically against the floor. Thankfully, Mrs. Garraway seemed to have a bad vision and hearing, because she didn't scold Annabeth in all the hour.

The bell rang again, marking the end of the class. Annabeth stood up immediately, putting her pencil and book back in her bag. She put a curl behind her ear again, muttering about how her hair couldn't stay quiet into the messy ponytail.

The girl sitting in front of her –the brown-haired one- chuckled under her breath, putting her own bag on her shoulder. Annabeth eyed her, trying to decide if ignore her or walk away quickly. The girl had messy, choppy brown hair with little braids here and there. She had caramel coloured skin, an exotic body and a stunning smile. Her eyes were changing, probably due the light, going from brown to green to blue in a matter of seconds. She had interesting, beautiful traits that Annabeth could only relate to the Cherokees. The girl was dressed with black sneakers, loose jeans and an over-sized blue hoodie.

"I can relate to your hair problem," the girl said, pointing sarcastically to her own mess.

Annabeth smiled, despite her not wanting to. "An every damn day problem," she agreed. She still couldn't know where the confidence came from.

"I know, it's… problematic," The girl said, and they both laughed. When they calmed down, she spoke again. "I'm Piper,"

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth presented herself, shaking the hand Piper handed towards her. Annabeth wondered why Piper didn't say her surname, but she was nobody to reply.

"So, I hear you're new," Piper said as they left the room trough the door. Piper had put her hood up, like if she wanted to hide from something or someone.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked, thinking that in this school, gossip flew fast.

Piper shrugged. "Don't tell anybody, but I do enter to the blog," she said mysteriously.

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "What blog?"

"Oh, that blog that knows everything about every freaking student, but nobody knows who owns it," Piper explained. "It's weird… and so cliché,"

"How is that even possible?" Annabeth asked to no-one in particular. "Only one person can't know everything, it's impossible."

"My theory is that this person has a little group of rumormonger, though I don't understand how anybody has never figured out who are these people. As far as I know, the blog has been on since two years ago," Piper said, putting her hands inside her hoodie's pocket.

"Oh…" was all Annabeth could say. Since that moment, she promised herself to not do anything worth the attention of anyone. She didn't want more problems than the ones she already had.

Piper turned to the left, Annabeth following her. She wasn't sure where they were heading to, but since she didn't have nothing to do for the next ten minutes, following a stranger shouldn't be that bad. In a moment, a bunch of presumably popular teenager passed by them, and Piper lowered her head so her hair would cover her face. Annabeth wondered why, or if Piper used to be popular or something. By the corner of her eye, Annabeth spotted Percy and Rachel holding hands as they walked.

"So, what's your next class?" Piper asked.

Annabeth reached her schedule in her pocket and read it. "Math," she grimaced.

Piper wrinkled her nose. "Mrs. Dodds," she said. "You're in trouble,"

"Why?" Annabeth inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"I saw you zoning out during Biology," Piper shrugged. "If you dare to do it in Mrs. Dodds' classes, you already failed,"

"I failed it since the moment I stepped here," Annabeth mumbled under her breath, clenching her hands into fists, but the added, louder this time: "Damn, that's a problem."

Piper laughed. "This 'academy' is troubling." She said, making the quotes with her fingers.

"Figured," Annabeth smiled, though she knew Piper didn't fully understand what she truly meant. They walked a little more until Piper stopped and opened her locker, putting a book in and grabbing another.

"Well, I have English now," Piper announced, hugging her book against her chest and looking at Annabeth. "Maths is two hallways to the left from there, the fifth door," Piper pointed.

"Oh, thank you." Annabeth said, readjusting her bag over the shoulder. "And, one last thing," she added, remembering. "Where is this locker?" she handed Piper the paper, hoping the girl could help her.

Piper grinned widely, and then gave Annabeth the paper back. Piper crashed her hand violently against the grey metallic locker, the one next to hers. "Well, seems like we're stuck next to each other,"

Annabeth relaxed a little. "That's great," she said, smiling shyly. But Piper smiled back and she found herself with more confidence.

But Annabeth couldn't help but think Piper's smile was a little familiar, like she had seen a similar face or expression somewhere, but she couldn't place it. But when she decided to ask Piper if they met before, Piper's smile disappeared and she hided behind the hoodie and the hair again, as if she avoided the question for some reason. Annabeth decided to not ask again.

"You should go to your class," Piper said after a moment. "See you later, Annabeth." And then, the brown haired girl walked away.

Annabeth frowned as she looked at Piper's back, but then she turned around and walked down the aisle, heading to her next class.


End file.
